


Worst Case Scenario

by winterandhonor



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Original Character(s), Shane is only mentioned in passing, no zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterandhonor/pseuds/winterandhonor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl deal with homophobia and cope with filthy kitchen sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Case Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first published walking dead fic. I actually wrote it, in April after power watching everything on Netflix. Most of these characters are OC because I love everyone on walking dead too much to throw them under the buss as assholes or homophobes. I talk about homophobia a lot in my fics just because growing up in the south it was never a vague, those people over there thing, it was in your face and cruel... I just couldn't write a story set in Georgia and pretend like things would be great with everyone you knew cause they just wouldn't be. 
> 
> The world this is set up in is pre-existing so I talk about a tiny bit of back story, but this world only really exists in my head. Sorry about that.

Rick learned over the years that people could be pretty unforgiving about his sexuality.  He had been bullied at the start of High School to the point his family had moved to a different city. At first his aunt and uncle had been extremely unforgiving as well and his parents didn’t speak to them for about a year but they eventually came around some. In college some people had been absolute assholes about it including one professor that he got to the point that he actually went to the dean and reported him for discrimination.

But still to this day nearly 7 year later the worst time ever had been Rick’s first partner on the force. Rick had thought he had been pretty open. He had a picture of him and Daryl on his desk. He had talked about Daryl constantly. He hadn’t realized he needed to outright say oh by the way we’ve been screwing for almost 8 years for the guy to get the hint.

After the incident with Ryan, Rick made sure his two partners since then were told explicitly within the week of them meeting that Daryl was the love of his life. His next partner after Ryan had been Marcus who hadn’t been bad but more than once he had told Rick “he didn’t agree with his life style”. Their partnership had last two years.

After Marcus he had been paired with Shane. Shane at first had been almost completely no comment about the matter until the very last day of their first week together as they were doing their first run in the morning.

Shane had said to him ever so nonchalantly between sips of black coffee, “So what’s sucking dick like? I’ve always wondered cause some girls seems so into it and others act like it is some kinda torture.”

At that Rick had spit his own coffee out all over the dash of the cruiser while Shane had started howling with laughter. After he got a breath in he decided to chance it to see if Shane was going to work as a partner. “Well I don’t mind it at all. It’s kinda fun once you get it down right, but my husband, he loves it.”

Shane had snorted at that response and said, “Man I love eating pussy so if you get off on dicks I guess it’s kinda the same experience ya know.”

After that they had been thick as thieves and he never had any problems with Shane.

Ryan however had only been his partner for 6 months. Rick still isn’t sure where he went wrong with Ryan. It wasn’t as if Rick thought he came across particularly gay, but he didn’t think that at 24 years old it was very normal for most men to have their best friend be the absolute highlight of their life either so he wasn’t sure how Ryan had managed to get the wrong impression. It had happened when he had invited Ryan and some of the other guys on patrol with them that night for some beers after an extra-long day. It was nearly 11 o’clock when they had stumbled into his kitchen and he hadn’t expected Daryl home at all because he had been out hunting with his brother and normally stayed over with him since he lived over two hours away. They were all younger guys except Pete who was a veteran, but Rick was the youngest and the only one who knew that there would be no one to wake up at his house.

After they had been there about an hour well into at least their second beer Daryl had pulled up in the driveway. Rick hadn’t really noticed until he was coming through the door and started bitching about Rick drinking all his beer. Rick had just laughed him off before introducing him to everyone around the table. “Ryan, Michael, Pete, Henry meet Daryl. Daryl meet the guys.”

Daryl shook everyone’s hands before saying, “Nice to meet the men helping keep this reckless little shit safe out there on the mean streets.”

Michael laughed and commented back, “Hey man no problem literally just part of the job. It is kinda crazy to me though. The two of you I mean. You make quite a pair seeing as you look more like an outlaw.”

Daryl had given him a bright grin. “Naw man I like to keep my illegal activity to a minimum. I might look like I’m part of a bike gang, but my brother’s the only one I know stirring up trouble.” Daryl had pulled up his own chair and grabbed a beer joining them. They had cut up a bit more until Daryl was finished with his beer. That was when things had gone to hell.

Daryl had started to stand up from the table before saying, “Hey babe I’m going to take a shower. You and your law men keep it down cause I’m tired and I expect you to come to bed eventually.” He had winked at Rick before leaning down and planted a chaste kiss to his lips.

For a split second everything was fine before Ryan exploded. “What the fuck!” Rick and Daryl had both whipped around to look at him.

“Chill out man,” Dary said, “Sorry if PDA freaks you out, but it’s my house and my man.” Daryl thought he was being cheeky but Ryan had immediately jumped up knocking over his chair.

“You’re a fucking homo!” Ryan had been clearly seething, “What the hell Rick!”

Daryl looked right at him, “Didn’t you tell him about us.”

Daryl seemed hurt for a moment before Ryan piped up. “Yeah he rambled about you all the time but he never said anything about this disgusting shit.”

“Woah man,” placated Henry, “What did you think was going on with Rick. I’m not even his partner and I figured out he was gay.”

Ryan began shouting, “I thought he was normal. Not some faggot freak.”

At that point Rick stood up and asked Ryan to please leave if he was going to be like this. Ryan wasn’t listening anymore to anyone though. “I can’t believe they would let a faggot become a police officer! They let you around children and people are supposed to look up to us.”

“Enough” Daryl growled stepping up beside Rick.

“I’m gonna make sure everyone knows what kinda fag you are Rick Grimes. You and your redneck bitch.” At that Ryan shoved Rick. Daryl grabbed the front of Ryan’s uniform and slammed him back against the wall before getting right in his face. Rick could see the muscles in Daryl’s shoulder tensing readying himself for a fight. “Get the fuck outta my house,” Darly ground out between clenched teeth. Daryl let him go slinging him in the direction of the door. Ryan righted himself before glaring and storming out slamming the door as hard as possible behind him.

After a moment of quiet calm Pete looked to Rick. “Son I don’t care what you do behind closed doors, but I think you need to change partner starting tomorrow.”

“Your damn right he does. I don’t want that bastard anywhere near him ever again.” Daryl was still letting the rage pore off of him in waves.

“Daryl please calm down ok. I can handle this.” Rick gently touched Daryl’s arm pulling his attention toward him. “I’m so sorry guys I never expected things to go like this please forgive me.”

“Nothing to forgive dude,” Michael said, “Your um… well he is right it is your house and people shouldn’t be disrespecting you like that. I’m not saying I understand man but what he just did was really not ok.”

Rick sighed before thanking everyone and walking them to the door. The last one out, Pete, gave Rick a reassuring shoulder squeeze before descending the steps to his vehicle.

After the house had descended into dead silence Rick walked back over to Daryl and wrapped his arms around his waist. He brushed his clean shaven jaw across his lover’s neck and planted a light kiss on his shoulder.

“Hey,” he whispered, “How about that shower?” Daryl deflated in his arms. “Come on baby. I need to feel you after that. I need to be reminded why it’s all worth it. Sometimes I just …forget I guess. How some people feel about us. Not forget, forget just the hostility that comes with it you know?”

Daryl turned around in his arms and cupped Rick’s face kissing him gently at first. Daryl breathed into their parting kiss. “Rick I don’t want you to get hurt ever. Promise me you won’t go on a single ‘nother patrol with that asshole.”

“Daryl,” Rick whispered, “We can talk about this in the morning ok. Right now I need you to fuck me until the only thought I have is your name. Do you understand?”

Daryl grabbed a fist full of Rick’s hair and kissed him fiercely. He was going to have stubble burn something fierce with the way their lips collided. Rick’s hands made his way to Daryl’s jeans as Daryl’s hands made their way down to Rick’s waist to pull his shirt free. Rick was freed of his uniform shirt before Daryl could get out of his jeans since he had to kick his boots off. Rick’s undershirt followed exposing his chest. Daryl quickly shucked off his own shirt before he began sucking and laving attention to Rick’s nipples.

“Daryl, fuck please ahhhhh,” Rick hissed as he pulled Daryl’s mouth closer to his body. Rick was always the southern gentleman, but Daryl was more the wild country boy and he was going to make his little Sheriff’s deputy tell him exactly what he wanted. The sandy haired man pushed Rick down against their kitchen table before yanking his boots and work pants off his lean legs. Even though both men were about the same size Daryl’s arms were much more heavily muscled than his dark haired counterpart. He used his extra strength to keep Rick pinned to the table as he began to lick and suck on the inside of his thighs. He made his way up his legs before he  began to place wet opened mouth kisses to Rick’s straining cock through his briefs leaving a large wet stain as he lapped at his head through the fabric. Rick moaned loudly pressing his hips into his lover’s lips. Daryl pulled off smirking to look up at his gorgeous dark haired man. He could see where curls had begun to form around Rick’s face from sweating as he writhed under Daryl. “Come on pretty boy, I wanna hear it. Tell me what you want me to do to ya”

“Please,” Rick gasped.

Daryl slide the brunette’s brief’s off and tossed them to the kitchen floor with the rest of their clothes.

“Uh uh Grimes,” Daryl laughed, “You gotta tell me every detail how else I’m supposed to get it right?”

“Fuck you Dixon! I can’t believe we are gonna play this game right now.” Rick panted as Daryl slapped the inside of one thigh before sliding both hands down the inside of his legs to then grasp his hips tightly. Daryl leaned in and kissed him.

“Come on you know this is one of my favorite games. Besides you love lettin those filthy words fall out them perfect lips.” Rick groaned raking his blunt nails down Daryl’s back.

For a moment they were both silent only sharing labored breaths between them before Rick caved. “I want you to fuck me on my knees right here on this table. I want you to open me up with your fingers and your tongue before pushing your thick cock all the way into my body. Then I want you to take me hard until I scream your name.”

Daryl moaned deeply, lining their bodies up till their cocks rubbed together between their bellies and kissed Rick until both of their lips were swollen and Rick’s face was burning slightly from the Redneck’s scruff.

Daryl pulled back slightly, “Come on Grimes give me the last detail. Then I do it all. I’ll do whatever you want me to.” Rick pulled him back in for another kiss before pulling Daryl’s ear closer to his lips so he could whisper it to him. “I want you to fill me up Daryl. I need you to come inside me.”

At that Daryl flipped Rick over and slide one arm under his waist so he could pull his hips into the air. Rick stayed facing the table his arms folded under him supporting his head. Daryl pushed Rick’s legs apart till he could see Rick’s cock and balls hanging down heavily between his legs when he stepped back. He reached into the bottom drawer next to the fridge that they kept an extra stash of lube in. It had been there since the first time they had fucked in the kitchen when Daryl had been the one riding Ricks cock when they had first gotten their kitchen chairs.

Daryl came back and positioned himself behind Rick before pouring the cool liquid down between his cheeks. The sensation sent a shiver down Rick’s spine. Daryl grabbed his lover’s firm ass roughly before spreading him apart watching the slowly warming lube run over his flushed hole. “Aw fuck baby you have no idea how amazing you look like this.”

Rick groaned in response preparing to berate Daryl for talking instead of getting on with it but he was silenced by the feeling of a thumb being pushed inside of him. The brunette started to gasp as Daryl rubbed just inside his entrance with a calloused digit before sinking it all the way in. Within moments it was followed by a second finger. He knew what the man was doing he had forced Rick to watch before as he stretched him in a mirror.

After a few minutes of changing back and forth between stretching and thrusting his longest fingers inside Rick, adding more lube after every little extra stretch till every thrust produced a filthy wet sound; Daryl went in for his favorite part. He pressed both thumbs inside pressing the tight ring of muscle out until Rick gapped open.

Daryl leaned down and dove his tongue inside searching for that perfect spot until Rick screamed. “Daryl! Fuck, fuck, fucki nnnggh oh my god! Please just… just, just please!”

Daryl chuckled sending vibrations through Rick making him moan even more. He gave Rick’s hole several more open mouthed kisses and sucks before pulling off.“Well officer have you had enough?”

“Dixon if you don’t put your dick in me I swear to God I am going to strangle you in your sleep!” With that Daryl slide in with one thrust before leaning his body over Rick’s pushing him down closer to the table. Rick cried out as his lover set the pace fucking him fast and hard. Daryl began to bite and suck on Rick’s shoulders and the back of his neck leaving light marks. Then he fisted Rick’s disheveled hair and pulled his head back as he kissed down his throat and pounded into his ass mercilessly.

Rick leaned up onto one arm to reach under him and give some much needed attention to his throbbing cock. Daryl let go of Rick’s hair to reach around and run his hands all over Rick’s body and sides. “Cum for me babe. Come on I want to feel you cum. Squeezing me. Milking me as I fill you up.”

Rick couldn’t hold back anymore. He splattered that table underneath him choking back sobs of pleasure. With that Daryl leaned back slamming into Rick causing the table to shake and edge across the floor as he gripped his hips. Finally Daryl came with a loud desperate cry of Rick’s name.

It took everything he had not to collapse on top of him. Panting for breath Daryl slowly pulled out letting his seed drip out of Rick and onto the floor. “Wow… Jesus Grimes, I swear. You know I fucked people before you but I’m telling you your ass was made for me.”

Rick chuckled before rolling over. He could feel the cooling semen drip out of him. “I really think we could use that shower now, but I don’t think I could stand for that long.”

“Well it’s a good thing we got a tub then ain’t it.” Daryl teased back before grabbing Rick’s hand and helped him up off the table.

They made their way to the bathroom where Daryl started the hot water running. Rick convinced Daryl to brush his teeth with him quipping, “We’ll both give better good morning kisses if we don’t taste like stale beer.”

They slipped into the tub together with Daryl leaning against the wall and Rick pressed up against him. Though they could both physically get in the tub it wasn’t exactly meant for two grown men so it was a tight squeeze. Rick laid his head back against one tanned shoulder while the sun worn hands attached to them ran hot water and suds over his body. They took turns washing each-others hair even though that required Rick to turn and face him quite awkwardly.

They bathed in mutual silence until their fingers were pruned. After they were rinsed and dried and had finally gotten into bed wrapped around each other Rick nuzzled up against Daryl’s collarbone before he let out a shuddering breath.

“Rick… you know I ain’t no good at this.” Rick clenched his eyes shut tight. “Just come on ok. Just say whatever it is cause I can feel you down there. I know better than to think you can sleep if you don’t get it out.” Rick turned over to face the opposite wall letting Daryl pull him into be the little spoon before he opened his mouth.

“What if it is like this forever?” He whispered more to himself than as an actual question.

“What if what is how forever?” Daryl prodded.

“What if every partner I have thinks I’m some kind of sick freak. What if everyone at the station finds out and some of them stop talking to me? I just started this job not even a year ago Daryl I’m not ready to have them all turn against me cause of how I am.”

Daryl pulled Rick in tight against his chest as he let out a deep sigh. “It’ll all be ok. I promise you’ll prove all them assholes wrong kay. You’re gonna make a kickass police officer.”

Rick began to sob silently, but the harder he tried not to make any sound the harder he shook. Daryl pushed himself up so he could look down at Rick before he rolled him onto his back and cupped the back of his head. Rick tried to look away before he pulled him back. “Hey hey, no crying you hear me. That shit ain’t worth the tears.” Rick ground his palms into his eyes forcing away the tears. “God I am so stupid!”

Daryl tried to placate him, but Rick cut him off. “No I am ok. The reason…. Fuck.” Rick took a stuttering breath. “The reason I’m crying like a baby over this when I’ve been through it over and over again since I was 14 years old is cause I just… just God! I just… nevermind ok.”

“Uh uh, You listen here Rick Grimes. We are gonna be one of those stupid couples and you are gonna talk to me. We went through years were I wouldn’t say shit cause I didn’t know how to and you forced me to cry and yell about all of it so guess what? You’re gonna tell me.”

Rick closed his eyes before sitting up fully against the wall. “I just thought that basically a miracle had fallen into my lap. Ya know? I thought maybe he really didn’t care at all. Maybe he didn’t mind hearing all about my lover and our life together. I thought just maybe for once in my whole life someone wouldn’t have to get to know me first before they could see me for who I was an accept it all. Just like that.” A couple of minutes passed in silence between them.

“You know you are the only person that has ever done that for me,” Daryl whispered. “You saw all my shit before we were ever us. You saw my old man, and Merle, and where I grew up. I tried to push you away so much cause I thought there ain’t no way in hell a moral little church going kid could so much as talk to me if they knew me. But you knew the whole time Rick.”

At that Rick looked over to Daryl and their eyes met. “That takes something special Rick Grimes don’t you ever forget that.”

Rick instantly pulled Daryl as close to him as humanly possibly until they were completely re-entangled in each other. “Sides, don’t forget I might not be some kinda knight in shining armor, nor did I get it right the first go round, but I love every single part of you. Every single stupid part.”

 

 

 


End file.
